


Transformative Works

by bluestrawberryiii



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, M/M, also its um. i wanna say canon-compliant but its not, but this isnt canon for her series so think of this more like fanfiction of another fanfic, cant have the baby shippers finding questionable content on this good christian tag, fic squared, its about ryugana but morgana isnt here, its cars2mademegay!verse-compliant. how about that?, rated T for discussion of kinks and the sort? i guess? better T than sorry u kno, takes place after confrontational by unluckycharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestrawberryiii/pseuds/bluestrawberryiii
Summary: Akira gives Ryuji some movie recs because he is trying very hard to be a good friend in these trying times.





	Transformative Works

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confrontational](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886841) by [unluckyCharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyCharm/pseuds/unluckyCharm). 



> 420 words exactly HHHHHHELL YEEAAH

Ryuji looked down at the DVD box set Akira had handed him. “Bro. What the hell is this?”

 

“It's just some uh.. Some movies.” He looked profoundly uncomfortable for someone just giving his friend 'some movies.'

 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Ryuji picked one up and looked at it. Shia LaBeouf stared back. “But why _Transformers_ _?_ Do you wanna watch ‘em with me or something?”

 

“No!” Akira's hands shot up. “No, that's fine.”

 

Ryuji furrowed his brows suspiciously. “Dude, why'd you give these to me?”

 

“Well.” Akira was avoiding looking him in the eye now. “You know, after you thought I was avoiding you. And, I felt bad, right? And you're like my best friend, man, I just…” He trailed off, then put his red, red face in his hands. “Ryuji, I'm trying to be supportive, but I don't know how.”

 

So this was about his crush on Morgana, then. “Akira, you do know that it was _Cars 2_ that helped me realize this, right? I've never even seen _Transformers_.”

 

“Look man, it's giant mechanical men, it's cars, and it's giant mechanical men turning into cars. Even if you're not _into_ it, it's still really cool.”

 

“Sure you still don't wanna have a movie night, then? Just two friends watching giant car men uh…” He took a glance at the fourth cover. “Kill each other, apparently.”

 

“Oh, uh…” Akira’s glasses were fogging up from the flustered flush. “No, actually, I have to do uh. Homework..”

 

“If you don't wanna watch it with me, just say it man.”

 

“I really don't want to watch it with you.” He cast his eyes away. “Sorry.”

 

“‘s alright, man,” Ryuji said. “It's weird for me too, y’know? Thanks for trying to understand.” He appreciated the gesture, even if the presentation was...kind of lacking.

 

At Ryuji’s words, Akira looked a bit more relieved. “Yeah? Thank you. Sorry I'm being so weird about this. I've never done this, you know?” He turned to leave. “I guess, uh, tell me how you like them? Or,” he added quickly, “if they end up being your _thing,_ I guess...don't?”

 

“I get you, man. I know what you're saying.” Ryuji made a shooing motion. “Now get out of my house so I can watch the illicit material you so kindly gave me.”

 

“Right. Yeah. Right.” Akira stumbled out the door. “Yeah, okay. Have fun. Um. Yeah.” And he was gone.

 

Ryuji looked down at the movies. They did look interesting, all things considered. Maybe he'd try them out.

**Author's Note:**

> haha the title is a joke get it because ryuji has a transformation kink but also because its about transformers but also it is fanfiction which is a "transformative work" hah oh man im good. someone high five me. please i need validation.  
> (also im so sorry this was written in half an hour and its kinda rough but i dont wanna mess around with the 420 word count so i guess this is life now)


End file.
